Warrior Cards Rarity 1-9
Warrior cards make up your hero's attack and defense team. Each card can level up individually using Experience Books, or via experience bonuses from the various Secret Boxes. Google Docs Spreadsheet of Warrior Info List of Warrior Cards (incomplete): 8 Star *Elder Dragon *Seraph Dragon *Terror Dragon *The Sun *Turkey Dragon *Yule Dragon 7 Star *Abadonus *Abadonus Magnus *Aeterna *Anaela *Anarch Dragon *Anika *Apollo *Arjuna *Artemis *Atlanic Dragon *Bagsnad *Balan *Baneblood *Branmore *Calista *Captain Chiron *Carnell *Cendarian *Chastity *Chax *Chiron *Ciguapa *Dark King *Dark Queen *Demon Calista *Devil Dragon *Flavius *Freija *Gargoyle Dragon *Garuda Queen Thyke *Gawaina *Gideon *Gideon Regalis *Glade Dragon *Gore *Gutrog *Guy Fawkes *Hawkeye *Holy Chastity *Holy King *Holy Queen *Ice Dragon *Jack Lantern *King Arthur *Lancelot *Leo *Libra *Loki *Lucifiero *Lumen Senipra *Lynne *Mad Stonebreaker *Malice Dragon *Monsieur Cossaro *Mordred *Myla *Naga King Sesha *Nasstaja *Nikolai Claus *North Dragon *Oberon *Oceadon *Odin *Quag Dragon *Reydolan *Rock Dragon *Rott *Roundshield *Roxandra *Senipra *Shadow Vanaina *Sicarius *Spry *Supreme Dark King *Supreme Holy King *Svetochia *Temperance *The Chariot *The Emperor *The Empress *The Hierophant *The Tower *The World *Thomas the Inquisitor *Thorin *Titania *Tormentius *Tourn *Vile Malice Dragon *Wild Epona 6 Star *Agravain *Ajax *Alanto *Alderod *Alexius *Aniline *Anjela *Anubor *Aquarius *Archaeornix *Aries *Atramenis *Balthazar *Basilisk *Berserkir *Byzantim *Cancer *Caras *Ceridwen *Chrome Dragon *Count Cronek *Crimeon *Cypris *Dark Knight *Dark Rook *Death Knight *Delilah *Demon Children *Dhampiresa *Dredhatch *Elkstaff *Excudo *Fafnir Dragon *Fawn *Fearscar *Flavius *Foras *Forseti *Galahad *Gareth *Gehenna *Gemini *Golden Turkey *Goldtallon *Gwynndar *Hamrammir *Hashshashin *Haven *Hellion *Hermia *Hetra *Hexion *Hippolyta *Holy Knight *Holy Rook *Horus *Inferno Dragon *Judgement *Justice *Kae *Krail *Lamorak *Leech Dragon *Leonedas *Leviculus *Lionheart *Manticore *Marsh Golem *Minerva *Miss Vampiria *Molten *Mrs. Claus *Mutant Turkey *Noxa *Ninar *Noxa *Odysseus *Oracle *Orobas *Osiris *Paracelsus *Pegasus *Penthesilea *Perceval *Pisces *Power *Puella *Ra *Rattlefire *Rubie *Santa Zuex *Sagittarius *Scornfoot *Scorpio *Scylla *Shakle *Shayde *Sinder *Skadi *Skelta *Stuartus Evangel *Suhlin *Sylvaio *Tandra *Taurus *The Death *The Devil *The Fool *The Hanged Man *The Hermit *The High Priestess *The Lovers *The Magician *The Moon *The Star *The Wheel of Fortune *Tornadia *Tristan *Undertaker *Valak *Vertleaf *Vespillo *Volo Dragon *Voltic Golem *Voltar *Zealk *Zuex 5 Star *Anglo *Argius *Balrag *Bashorn *Battra *Blood Jackdaw *Borowyn *Bors *Chasm Troll *Clubhead *Corvus Cadaver *Dark Pawn *Dasher *Dauthus *Deminnia *Dozor *Draconious *Eaglemane *Edeva *Eidolon *Elmort *Emerald *Enecril *Gaheris *Gooph *Gouge *Grapnel Dragon *Gyan *Harpila *Herzog *Holy Pawn *Hornaxe *Ironaxe *Leto *Lightarrow *Lorelle *Luna *Maladus *Nick Bottom *Obeah *Ocustrum *Orphic *Raid Dragon *Ramshard *Reaper Knight *Rockore *Rudolph *Samsa *Scathe *Scythe *Shadowoak *Slink *Tau *Teires *Tempest *Thunderscar *Tonglash *Torrin *Trojan *Tuske *Ulixes *Veille *Vortax *Wild Turkey *Wraith 4 Star *Azinone *Bivious *Bluot Hound *Boagreen *Bonepit *Brundle *Bulltor *Burlhusk *Calamor *Cragge Troll *Feldspar *Gale Dragon *Jewelarch *Kiera *Komode *Krystal *Liontalon Dragon *Lorelae *Madison *Mawl *Mosura *Phoenix *Raven *Silverleaf *Tytus *Whitefang *Wren 3 Star *Aumstern *Blood Ridgeback *Bloodfiend *Bowden *Briar *Brother Isaac *Cane *Comissari *Crow Dragon *Flesore *Helene *Kinsey *Kull *Lightcrest *Mouldern *Nightscream *Nikko Dragon *Prowler *Rancor *Sabre *Sinew *Skirm *Splinter *Tinder Dragon 2 Star *Balwolf *Carne *Munchkin Dragon *Snarl *Straggle *Vambrace *Winkie Dragon 1 Star *Spinderler *Tot Dragon